


Beginnings of the QueenFaye story

by Sky_Boivin



Category: Supernatural, forever island, island of realms
Genre: F/M, grayscalegods, gsrpg, role play, skyboivin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Boivin/pseuds/Sky_Boivin
Summary: the beginning story of the QueenFaye Sky from the Island of Realms and her time with the grayScale Gods.these are collaborated from the grayscale gods role play group.





	Beginnings of the QueenFaye story

~ Chapter 1~  
At The Island of Realms

As the old Faye Queen lay dying from her battle wounds caused by the shadow demons, she calls for her closest Faye, “Sky, my dear child. Come please.”  
Sky obediently goes to her bedside, “Yes, Queen Mother.”  
The Queen reaches for her hand, which Sky gives willingly. “You are the highest trained Daughter of Avalon.” She whispers to her. “You are the only one fit to take over for me.”  
Sky, shocked, “What do you mean, my Queen? You will be alright. We can heal you.”  
The Queen slowly shakes her head, “No, child. You have been trained for this moment. You are the one meant to be.”  
“But, I can’t possibly be the one. You must be wrong. We can heal you. I know we can…” Sky begins to stammer.  
The old Queen smiles and nods to her guard who approaches the bed. He hands Sky the staff with a silent bow and soft flutter of his wings.   
Sky sadly takes it from his hands whispering, “But I’m not ready for this. Why is this, my fate?”  
The old Queen whispers in her last breath, “Daughter…”  
Sky turns to her puzzled. She looks down at the staff. Shaking her head, “This is not what I wanted. What ever happened to free will?” she hears nothing more from the Queen Mother.   
The walls echoed with sadness of the passing of their Queen. As the news travels across the island, faint cheers are heard in the Pirate Cove. Sky walks away from the Queen’s bed to her balcony to see what the noise is. She stands facing the Pirate Cove. She looks over it, puzzled. The celebration was coming from that direction. She turns quickly to head back inside, goes past the now dead Queen and makes her way to the throne room.   
She begins to pace when she reaches it, mumbling to herself. “This can’t be. There has been an alliance. Why would they have done something so stupid? She continues to pace and mutter to herself when the guard steps into the room, making sure to stay in the shadows per orders of the former Queen.  
She couldn’t help but think over in her head, ‘Stay in the shadows so you can strike unseen to the enemy.’ The Queen Mother always said. Suddenly, a loud bang as the main doors flew open.  
“Long live the new Queen!” There came a boisterous voice from the door. The voice came closer. “And long live the new King, me!” Roberts, the Pirate King boasts.  
Anger wells up within her. She glares at him. “How DARE you.” She whispers in her anger and grief.   
Roberts stops right in front of her.  
She repeats herself a little louder, “How. Dare. You.”  
“What a lovely room. Although, I think the first thing I do as King will be to remove all the goddess statues and put all the weapons on the walls.” He gloats as he turns around the room, clearly ignoring Sky’s accusations.  
“Get. Out,” She demands through clenched teeth. Her hand grips tight on the staff. The staff begins to glow in her rage.  
Roberts pauses and tilts his head coyly to the side. “I’m sorry; did you say something, SLAVE?” He slips into a slight grin.  
The smugness in his voice made her boil inside. Her eyes begin to glow as she boils. The energy builds within her. “Get,” she starts calmly. “Out!” she bellows, raising the staff and blasting Roberts out of the throne room. He is all but thrown all the way out of the door and down the steps by the force. The guard comes out from the shadows to stand between him and his new Queen. She steps out to the doorway and looks down upon Roberts, “You will NEVER be King here.”  
Roberts looks up at her from the ground, “You just watch me. I will. Just you watch.” He stands up slowly, brushing himself off, his eyes never leaving hers.  
Without flinching, “You will never be King here. Nor will you ever be MY King. There will never be US.” She gives a nod to the guard. “Remove this vile creature from my site.”  
The guard nods and motions others to remove Roberts. He goes off kicking, yelling as they take him. “I WILL BE KING!”  
She stands still and tall, unmoving until Roberts' voice faded into nothing.   
“My Queen?” The guard whispers to her. She snaps back into focus and turns back to him.   
There is sadness in the back of her eyes. “I’m sorry, but,” she shakes her head slowly, “I can’t be this.” She sets the staff aside and starts to walk away.  
The guard steps forward. “Dearest child, I was here when you were born. They rejoiced and said you would be great one day. Don’t prove them wrong. There is greatness within you. Just give it time.” He hands her back the staff.  
She looks at the guard and forces a smile. “Time, my friend, will not be on our side as long as he is on his throne, I fear.” She fiddles with the staff that has now become hers. She hands it to him. “Keep this safe for me.” She takes off.  
“But, my Queen, Where are you going?” He asks confused.   
She turns, her wings tattered and torn. “To find a way to save us,” she flies off.  
“Stay safe,” he whispers after her, bowing.   
{back at the bunker}  
Sky wakes up from her chair. It takes her a moment to realize where she was. She hears the chatter of Jak and Balthazar from the other room. She closes her eyes in relief. ‘Safe,’ her head thinks. She gets up from the library chair and heads to the main room.   
Everyone is in the main room. She smirks at the scene of her found clan. She goes over to Balthazar and slides her arm behind his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder. She listens to them all chatter. Wings, speaks of some lavish story that is always amusing to her. She has always loved hearing her stories. No matter how far-fetched they may seem. For it was stories like hers that made her island grow and thrive; those small youthful imaginations that never die.  
“Good morning beautiful,” Balthazar whispers in her ear.  
Jaylissa notices the difference in Sky’s aura instantly. “Anything wrong?” she asks.  
Sky just smiles and nods no. “Just a dream I had,” she lies.

~ Chapter 2~

She gripped the rim of the porcelain sink and tried to steady her hands. “One. Last. Time,” she whispers to herself. “One. Last. Time.”   
She takes a deep breath in as she is projected back onto the island of realms. She sees the ship in the port below her. She glances around to see just where she ended up this time. She sees the old weeping cherry tree. She cautiously looks around to see if anyone is around her. She senses nothing. She takes a small breath out. The old weeping cherry blossom tree has never bloomed as long as she has remembered. All these years, and the poor tree has just sat there watching it all wither around its self.  
She steps closer to the edge of the cliff overlooking Pirate Cove, the waves crashing over the sharp rocks below. She shakes her head wondering how the pirate king can be so bold. She whispers upon the wind, “I will never marry you.”  
She turns to a sudden sound behind her. She catches a blur of a shadow before she is pushed over the edge of the cliff. She hears an evil laughter as she falls down to the Pirate Cove below. Quick thinking, she reaches for the root of the tree protruding out of the said of the cliff.  
‘I will not DIE TONIGHT. NOT LIKE THIS.’ she thinks to herself.  
She screams as the sink cracks in her hands back in her bathroom. She breathes heavily, looking up at her reflection in the mirror.  
“That was too close for comfort this time.” She says to her reflection. She notices her hands are bleeding from the cracking of the porcelain sink with such force. “Dammit,” she sighs. She fumbles for gauze to wrap her hands up with.  
A knock on the door. “My Queen? Are you alright in there?” calls her right hand, Jaylissa.  
She wraps her hands quickly and calls back, “Yes. Yes, everything is perfectly fine.” ‘Please don’t open the door’ she thinks to herself.  
Hesitantly, “okay, My Queen. Just making sure.” Jaylissa slowly turns to leave, knowing her Queen better than that.  
‘She will tell me soon enough.’ Jaylissa thinks to herself. She heads back to the main room.  
Sky finishes wrapping her hands with the gauze and finds her fingerless gloves to cover the wrappings to avoid questions from the others. “No one needs to be burdened with my problems. This is my own curse. Not theirs.” She whispers, closing her eyes, she centers herself. She heads to the main room. She smiles as she enters to hide how scared she was just moments ago over almost being murdered. She throws up her shield so no one can read her thoughts or her emotions as she tries to calm herself down. She sees Balthazar and goes to be in his arms for reassurance. They kiss lightly. A smile comes to her face. Balthazar says something that makes her giggle.   
Jaylissa, her hand, watches off to the side and smiles at the romance she sees blossoming. The Empty arrives and his daughter, Wings, runs into his arms. The Nephilim instantly becomes happy in his arms.  
“Good morning, Dear One,” Sky says to The Empty.  
“Good morning, Sky,” he returns.  
Sky snuggles more in Balthazar’s arms as The Empty speaks to him about some other woman from another alternate universe. Sky slowly realizes that she might lose his interest with the way the two are talking. She makes an excuse to leave as she becomes very much uncomfortable. She overhears the others as she makes her way down the hall to exit to her cave.  
“I have to go check on something,” she gives Balthazar a kiss goodbye and disappears.  
Jaylissa notices this and yells at the two of them. Balthazar and The Empty look at her puzzled, as Wings yells at them too.   
Wings blurts out, “you’re ruining my ship!” she storms off in her fashion.  
Jaylissa looks at them both, “talking about setting him up with another woman right in front of her? Really? Way to ruin our ship.” She glares at them. She exits the room in a huff, leaving them both alone to think on this. 

~Chapter3~  
~The battle for Sky~

Sky arrives in her usual cave perched up in the cliff side of the highest mountain. It's evening here on the island. But she doesn't want to light a fire just yet. Then they'll all know she is back. She grabs one of her warmer cloaks and wraps it tightly around her. She returns to the mouth of the cave and waits.  
Moments pass before they soon approach. The shadow demons arrive first, stealthy moving like hungry vultures. They peer at her with their piercing icy blue gaze, eyes of such a blue never seen in the waking world. She holds her breath and freezes in place.  
'If I don't move, maybe they won't see me along the dark wall.' She thinks silently. They come as close as the magic will allow them, as close as they dare to go. They know what happens when they get too close. Remains of past shadow demons lay in wake of those failed attempts. They won't dare enter the threshold of her cave, for fear of that same fate. They sense nothing and leave. She waits a few minutes longer and then let's out a sigh of relief. She listens. Nothing, all is silent as it should be. She slowly steps to the edge of her perch. She looks over the land in front of her.  
“Which one of you wants me gone?" She whispered to herself. She looks over at Dragon Mountain. They all swoop and fly around their hilltops, threatening the air. "Am I too wise for your liking, king of the dragons?" She glares at the older ones as they fly away from their mount to dare challenge the land. She shakes her head, no it doesn't seem so. She has healed too many of them over the years.   
She inches just a little closer to the edge, daring to risk her own boundary. She looks over the harbor. Maybe the pirates? Something grabs her ankle and pulls her down. She screams as she is dragged down. She kicks frantically at whatever it is. She feels something hit her foot. Their grip is released and she grasps her way back into her cave. She scrambles to the far depths of her sanctuary. Breathing heavily she closes her eyes. She hears something outside at the edge.   
"Please hold up. Please hold up." She whispered in the dark. She can only hope her failsafe comes through. She made sure someone knew where she was going just in case something happened. Guess it was a good thing she did. She sat in the far end of her cave and waited. She shot a message to one other person. Balthazar. He said if anything happened to message him. So she did. And she waited.  
Half an hour went by and the shadow demons remained just outside the edges of the cave. She finally sees a message back. Balthazar, ‘I will be on my guard.’ Is what it read.  
She messages back, ‘they are still out there. I was stupid to come here while I was still awake.’  
Balthazar responds, ‘well it either it leaves or it gets stabbed with my blade.’  
Shocked, Sky messages back, ‘You’re here??’  
‘Yes, I'm here. Whatever it is... it's not entering. Only over my dead body, will I allow it.’  
‘I’ll come to the entrance. But I’ll stay along the wall.’ She gets up as relief washes over her that someone came to help her. She slowly and quietly makes her way to the mouth of the cave. She stays along the wall, listening the entire time. She looks out over the area, scanning for any signs of anything or anyone.   
“Did you get a glimpse of what it was?” Balthazar asks.  
“No, it had dragged me down, and I kicked it and got away.” She replies.  
“Shhh... is that it?” Balthazar whispers.  
They hear raspy breathing right outside the cave. He grips his angel blade tight and takes a deep breath, “I'm going out,” He kisses Sky one more time and quietly walks towards the sound.  
“It’s safer if you stay back,” she hears Balthazar outside of the cave.  
“I don’t hear them, be careful.” She tells him softly.  
“I will be,” He promised.  
“It’s not the dragons. But it could be the goblins or ghouls, or of the like.” Sky cautions.   
Balthazar nods. The demons come out and attack him. Sky goes to the edge to see if she can help.  
“Go back in,” Balthazar grunts as a monster attacks him from the back. “CAN YOU PEOPLE STOP ATTACKING ME FROM THE BEHIND?” He slashes the air and cuts a few monsters.  
Sky is full red zone now and is beginning to glow a red fireball color. She fires energy towards the thing. “ENOUGH!!!!”  
“Sky!” Balthazar yells out. He gasps in pain as one of the monsters slashes claws across his chest. “Where... where's my angel blade?” he frantically searches for the blade while the monsters tear him apart.  
Sky sends another blast and gets the demon, in turn shines enough to see his angel blade. “There!” She points.  
Balthazar grabs the angel blade and slits the nearby shadow demon's throat. He gets out from under the demon and attacks the king, bleeding. The shadow demon king slashes him in the face. He tackles the shadow demon king from behind.  
“No!!” She screams. She sends one final blast that way to help him.  
Balthazar pins the weakened shadow demon king to the ground and stabs it through the skull several times before collapsing, still bleeding. Breathing heavily, “oh... fuck...” and passes out.  
Sky calls out to Jaylissa, “I need the stone!”  
Jaylissa gives the stone of amethyst to her hell hound Nala. “Nala...Bring this to...Sky...” as she collapses.  
Sky grabs it from Nala and flies down to Balthazar. She lands beside him, “I’m here my love, and I have the stone.   
Jak grimaces, “Not a...worry...in the...world...” She hears growls, “well maybe one....”  
“DRACO!! A LITTLE HELP HERE!” Her voice rattles through the entire land.  
The dragons hear her and turn towards them from their mountain. They get their flames ready in their bellies.  
“Shield your eyes, it won’t be as bad. And then get to the cave.” Sky says to Jaylissa and Jedi.  
The dragons fly low enough to blast light over the clan, scaring the shadow demons away just enough for them to get away. Jak, Jedi and Wings make it up to the cave unharmed. Sky lifts Balthazar up to the cave and drops Balthazar safely in cave after healing him.   
She looks at Jaylissa and Jedi. “Don't leave him! I'm going to go take care of someone.” She looks over at the pirate cove and grows redder.  
“Let us come with you,” Jaylissa starts to make her way to the entrance of the cave.  
Sky shakes her head. “I’m sorry; I can’t let you near me. Not when I’m like this.”  
“Sky!” Jaylissa yells in protest.  
“No. I’m sorry I have to do this.” She puts up a barrier to lock them all inside the cave for safety.  
“Dammit! Let us out!” Jaylissa bangs on the invisible barrier Sky has thrown up.  
Jedi is trying to help Balthazar with his wounds as he is bleeding and unconscious at this point.  
Sky just shakes her head, “They need your help. I will send someone for you all.” She flies off all in a red glow.   
When she’s far enough away from the cave, she calls out for the Empty. “Empty! My Dear One! I need your help. I need you to get the others to safety. Wings is here too. They followed me out here. It’s not safe here for them. I need your help.” She calls out to the universe.  
The Empty appears. “What do you need?”  
Sky replies to him, “Go get them, in my cave.”   
She turns Wings, “Let the stone flow through you like water in the lake.”  
Wings went to catch the stone, and drops it as it hurts her unknowing to the rest. She is unable to use the stone herself. It poisons her. “I can’t use the stone!”  
“Yes you can! Draco is on way and now your dad is too. Concentrate on the stone.” Sky yells back at her.  
Sky lands softly on the beach. The sand feeling cold between her toes from her current heat. King Draco lands beside her, taking his human form. He bows to her, “My lady.”  
She turns to him, “Go help them. Get them out of here. You of all the others know how this can turn into.”   
He bows and leaves. Sky looks at the shipyard. She walks softly to the ships in front of her with her head held high. She walks towards the furthest ship in the port, blasting each ship along each step. Wood flies everywhere around her. The mist rises up thick and heavy. The flames from them glow bright and hot behind her as she continues.  
She reaches the head ship and looks right at the cabin door. The king Roberts comes to the door, sensing she’s there. He glares down at her from his cabin door. He has been waiting for this moment. She flies up to the deck.  
"So you finally figured me out?" He says with a sinister smirk.  
“You pathetic excuse for a pirate!” Sky explodes.   
The Empty appears next to her, “Listen you bastard, you’ve destroyed my friends.” He transforms into his original form, “We destroy you.”  
Sky whispers to Empty, “I said stay away, I have this.” Sky spread her wings which are now all healed from the red zone. “You will pay dearly for this. You and your entire fleet will pay!!”  
He laughs heartily, “Oh no I'm afraid of a faye. Look at me shaking.” He pretends to make his legs shake.   
The Empty smirks, “Did you see the rest of your worthless fleet?”  
Roberts looks over in horror as he sees all of his precious fleet in ruins and flames.  
“Now you’ll pay for hurting her along with our friends.” Empty snaps his spine in half with the snap of his fingers.  
Sky looks down smugly at the sight of the king in his horror. Her only response, “This will teach you to mess with me again.”  
The Empty bashes his skull with his fist and then stands back up, “Bastard.”  
Sky nods at him. “Are they all safe?”  
The Empty smiles, “Yes.” His fist is bloodied with bone and fluids. “I’m just worried about Balthazar. I healed him but he’s not waking. He’s probably asleep.”  
“Let's get to the beach before we go one last thing to do.”   
The Empty nods, “I’ll follow you, Sky.” He looks at her.  
They walk to the beach. Sky turns back to ship. With a snap of her fingers, ship explodes. She smiles smugly. Draco flies down to them. He bows down to her.  
“Thank you my knight. Keep the others safe.” She says to him, bowing back.  
He goes off.  
The Empty smiles, “Draco seems wonderful.” He looks at her. “Shall we go back?”  
“Yes and quickly.”  
He grabs her hand and teleports her back.

Back at the men of letters bunker they now call home, Sky and The Empty return to find the others up in arms over Balthazar not waking up and Wings refusing to be looked at. Wings was been poisoned by a stone and is turning her slowly darker to the point where she will attack all of them. The young Nephilim takes off to be alone away from her new found family for two days as they wait, worries sick over her. Eventually, the child returns and they all work together to heal her from her darkness she has turned into. It was such a battle that took place, they worked together and they finally succeeded in saving her.

   
~chapter4~  
~23april2018~

Sky stands silent in the circle under the tree. Connected to angel radio still as a she absorbed the spell flame, she tries once again with the spell made angel grace to speak to him. She prays, ‘Balthazar. Please it's alright to show yourself, I can connect to this, and I can see you fine as well.’ She goes to cave with the new sachet.  
Jaylissa has been sleeping in the shadows, now whispers, “whatcha got there?”  
Sky walks to the back of cave for her supplies, smirking. “Are you stalking me again dearest?”  
Jaylissa with her eyes closed merely comments, “you need a sitter.”  
She fingers the jars and scans their contents, smirking, “no I don’t. I have a sidekick.” Sky amusedly says.  
Eyes closed, smirking back, Jaylissa replies, “they should be fired...You're always in trouble.”  
Sky grabs an assortment of jars. Arms full, she goes to table, “Not any more than Balthazar is in the woman's body right now. He's having too much fun in that right now.”  
Jaylissa giggling, “I'm sure.”  
Sky shakes her head, giggling. “I'll stab him later for that stunt.” She opens each jar and adds various amounts of each in the mortar.  
Jaylissa smiles back. “Oh, good. This headache is killing me. I'm going to sleep a bit more.” She gives a sisterly witch face. “Do nothing without me.”  
Sky pauses, placing her fingers on Jaylissa’s temples. Using the new angel energy, she finds headache on Jaylissa.  
The power shocks Jak painfully but dulls it just enough. She turns back to mortar and pestle as Jak closes her eyes again.  
As Sky begins to grind everything together, she directs Jaylissa, “Bed in the corner dearest.” She continues to grind the items together in mortar. Once done, she pours it all in a small cauldron. “Still need couple more things...” she heads to the mouth of cave. The breeze lightly blows her hair in her face as she looks out along the island. She lets out a sigh. “I have to get the staff now. But going in there...” she shakes her head. “I better go now before the others wake up.” She heads off to the Faye castle.   
Walking softly through the front gates, everything seems too quiet. She passes by a statue of the first queen. “Somethings not right” she whispers to herself. Suddenly she’s attacked from behind. “Son of a-” as the attacker cuts her arm. She sends a blast at them and they turn to dust. She looks around and then hides behind statue in shadow. She hears another Faye talking to a shadow demon.  
“Yes, she will be captured. We will get her not a worry,” the Faye speaks low.  
“You have better.” The shadow demon growls back at him.  
“She will never make it to be crowned. Not to fear.” The Faye assures.  
“Good.” The shadow demon grins.  
Sky’s eyes flash blue. She watches them leave. She looks around, flies off back to others. “I'm not getting in that way.”

   
~Chapter 5~  
~at the waterfalls~

Sky lands at the waterfalls and looks around before climbing up to the edge of the waterfalls and ducking along behind the falling waters. She walks along the stone edge as the water rushes past her on her side. She reaches the opening of the cavern hidden behind the waterfalls known to very few at the castle. She waves her hand and lights the torches along the tunnel. She takes a breath in before she makes her way down the long and dim corridor. After a time, it opens to an enormous cavern. There are statues everywhere. She stands alone in the middle of the room and turns around slowly, taking it all in.   
“The tombs,” she whispers to herself. She heads over to the nearest tomb.  
“Oh, shiny…” Jaylissa grins as she steps into the passageway looking for her Faye. She looks in curious and calls on a small amount of light green fire in her fingertips. She makes her way down the same corridor Sky did moments before. She reaches the mouth of the enormous room and calls out, “who stands guardian of this sacred place?”  
Sky hears her and replies quietly, “It’s the Queen Mother.”  
Jaylissa looks up. “Sky. The Queen Mother… the one you wished to save?”   
Sky continues, “This is her burial tomb.” She points to the carvings on the walls and runs her fingers lightly along the carvings lovingly.  
Jaylissa walks closer to the wall.  
Sky speaks as though to the carvings she touches, “Her birth, her victories…her story.” She stops at one in wonder.   
Jaylissa asks quietly, “did she have any children?”  
Sky puzzled, “according to this, one? But…”  
Jaylissa steps beside her. “But what?” she tilts her head and watches Sky.  
“How can that be?” Sky whispers.  
“What? Majesty?” Jaylissa asks puzzled now, too.  
Sky shakes her head. “There was never a child around.” She looks closer. “Is that what the guard meant?” she spins around to look at Jaylissa. “Why did they not tell me?” as she begins to pace around the tomb.  
Jaylissa concerned, “How much more persistent do you think the pirate king would have been if he knew you were the heir? You had to be protected, I’m sure.”  
Sky continues to pace. “But I should have known. They should have told me sooner…”  
Jaylissa softly, “I don’t know…”  
Sky lets out a heavy sigh and stops her pacing suddenly. She looks at the tomb. As she places her hand on the tomb she whispers, “Mother.”  
Jaylissa watches her and sighs with her.  
After a moment, Sky looks up, “Let’s do this.” and they make their way further through the tombs to the upper entrance. They head up the stairs to the main part of the castle. Sky motions to the shadows of a statue.  
Jaylissa rolls her shoulder to loosen them and follows her. She looks over at the shadow. They hide behind it as a guard passes by. Sky peeks around to be sure it was all clear, nods back at Jaylissa and comes out from behind the statue. Jaylissa keeps her hand on the hilt of her sword and follows behind Sky, watching around them in case.  
Sky turns to Jaylissa, “we will avoid the throne room and go straight to the chambers” she whispers. “This way.” She heads to a tapestry hanging on the wall with a unicorn design on it.  
Jaylissa nods, keeping silent and follows quickly behind her. Sky winks back at Jak and lifts up the tapestry before ducking behind it. Jaylissa grins back and ducks behind it as well. As they walk down the narrow corridor, Sky whispers to Jaylissa, “We should be able to get right up to the chambers this way.”  
All Jaylissa can say, “This place is a maze.”  
Sky shrugs, “Not really. I mean, that was a straight shot. So, if there was a need for escape, the Queen can do so unseen. I knew of this one. But not of the waterfalls, until today.”  
Jaylissa nods as she is told this.  
They come to the backside of another tapestry and pauses to listen. Sky lets out a sigh, “Made it.”  
Jaylissa pulls out her blade and looks around as they come out from the passageway.  
“My Queen?” a voice whispers as they come into the room.  
Sky turns to the voice, “Yes?”  
Jaylissa readies her blade to defend.  
Relief in his voice, “Oh thank the Goddess, you’re ok.”  
Jaylissa moves closer to Sky.  
“Child, I was so worried.” He continues.  
“I’m OK” Sky continued to the Head Guard, smiling. “Jaylissa, this is the Head Guard.”  
Jaylissa watches the new comer.  
“My mother’s most trusted friend.” Sky continued.  
Jaylissa puts her blade away. “Please, forgive me.”  
He returns with a bow. “When at war, one cannot be too certain.”  
Jaylissa smiles and nods back at him.  
“Did you find what you were looking for?” He continued.  
Sky shakes her head and heads to the balcony to look out. “I’m not sure. The pirate king is destroyed.”  
Jaylissa grins over this, “In a blare of fire and light.”  
He nods, “Yes, I heard. But he still has more out there who will avenge him. You know what needs to be done, my child.”  
Jaylissa stands there watching them.   
Sky looks out over the balcony, “Tell me. Why did no one tell me that she was my mother?” She turns to him.   
Jaylissa sighs and looks around the room as Sky asks this.  
He pauses before answering her. “She made me promise.”  
Sky turns back and opens the doors to let the breeze in. “And why did she never take you as her king if you are my father, then?”   
Jaylissa stares at them both with wide eyes.  
A look of shock on his face, “But…” he whispers, “How did you know?”  
A small smile crosses her lips, “Just how many times have you called me ‘my child’? Never. Until now.”   
He smiles as well, “my clever girl. You are so much like her.”  
Jaylissa begins to quietly walk around the room, feeling very much like an intruder now in on their conversation.  
“How bad is it outside? Other than me having to sneak in my own castle so that I am not hurt?” Sky continues.  
He shakes his head, “That has always been the way. She always had to either go in secret or in a group.”  
Jaylissa interrupts, “You should establish what the Tortalian Queen did, your highness. She had a group of noble women, known as The Queens Ladies, who could keep up with her in court and on the battlefield.”  
He agrees. “She’s right.” He hands Sky the staff that belonged to her mother.  
Jaylissa blushes, “Thank you.”  
Sky takes the staff and sighs, “Well, I have you.” She says to Jaylissa.  
Jaylissa rolls her eyes. “And if I was still half mummified from yesterday? How much help would I have been?”  
Sky rolls her eyes at her. “You are Head Lady. You can pick and train who you want.” She smirks back at Jaylissa.  
The Head Guard coughs.  
Sky looks puzzled. “Oh! Your sword, please.”  
He hands her his sword, smiling.  
Jaylissa rolls her eyes at her. “You know your people highness… I can be your hand or training master. But not both.”  
Sky winks at Jaylissa. “If you are to be Lady Jaylissa, hand of the queen, trusted friend and partner in crime. You need official knighting.” She smiles.  
Jaylissa blushes and pauses, “Wait, what?”  
Sky stifles a giggle. And then goes serious. “Kneel.”  
Jaylissa kneels as Sky places the sword to each shoulder. “I hear by deem you Lady Jaylissa.” She places the sword at her side, “Rise” She smiles at Jaylissa.  
He smiles as he watches them.   
Jaylissa rises. “My sword and skills are yours, your highness.” She bows deeply.  
“I guess we have to plan a coronation, then?” Sky looks to the Head Guard.  
He nods, “That would be wise”  
Jaylissa smiles and with a note of sarcasm, “Oh joys… dresses.” She makes a serious face. “The sooner you begin peace; the sooner peace will be established. She looks to the guard. “Who leads the chaos right now?”  
“It was thought to be King Roberts but it seems a few of them have their sights for the crown. It was known the queen, never was going to have a king,” the head guard replied.  
Jaylissa asks more, “Are they, loud about it? Are many loyal to them?” She grins at Sky, “never is a strong word.”  
“I meant her mother…” the head guard says sadly.  
“Forgive me.” Jaylissa replies.  
He looks off sadly as he continues, “She would never take a king for her heart was to me, and old laws would never allow it to be so. Only at Beltane fires, could we be together.”  
Jaylissa looks down. “My sorrow for your sorrow. I have spoken carelessly.”  
“It was not known to anyone.” He forgives.  
Jaylissa nods, “but, it was to me before I spoke.”  
“There are a few others who think control of the new queen will be control for them.” He changes the subject quickly.  
Sky hotly under her breath, “Not unless I have a king already…”  
Jaylissa smirks at Sky’s comment. “Idiots…”  
He gives them both a look as Jaylissa continues, “Is there a… where I am from we have a King of the Rogue, Someone who minds and manages all the mischief in the main cities. Is there someone like that here?”  
Sky paces slightly, “I think the problem is the other realms coming in to try and take over, like Roberts wanted to do.”  
“Then,” Jaylissa bites her lip as she brings up something. “May I present a thought, your majesty?”  
“Anything” Sky says hopeful.  
“Our first step is establishing our own people loyalty. Reminding them who the Queen Mother was and what she stands for, what her daughter will stand for. Lead it like you would a rebellion… Start with choice people planting rumors of your return, a simple symbol that can be carved or drawn anywhere. Let the people think and wonder and remember.”  
Sky nods as she listens to Jaylissa’s idea.   
Jaylissa continues, “Be seen in the market place,” looking to the head guard and adding quickly, “never alone, of course. Doing kind things for your people; helping, not hurting. Those who heard you were easy to manipulate will begin to wonder. We create a team to strike stealthily against those who have harmed our people. Alliances ship when a true leader emerges… why have enemies, when you can have friends?”  
Sky agrees, “Good idea.”  
Jaylissa stumbles, “It’s just thoughts and ideas, your highness.”  
“But, good ideas that may just work.” She smiles at Jaylissa.  
Jaylissa bows respectively and then looks to the guard, “What do I need to know to do my task well?”  
He bows back and smiles, “I think you already know.”  
Sky turns to the guard, “Could you leave us for a little?”  
He bows and takes his leave. Sky sits on the bed as Jak joins her. Jaylissa pulls out a bottle of water, takes a sip and offers it to Sky.  
She takes the bottle, “Thank you. So much to be done…”  
Jaylissa leans against the bed post, “and you will not be alone.”  
Sky lies back on the bed and laughs. “Balthazar is going to be pissed we came without him. He was so looking forward to hunting something.”  
“But you didn’t come alone, at least.” Jaylissa smiles brightly. “He will get his chance soon enough. We take one step at a time…”  
Sky looks distantly as she speaks, “Yes, I’m sure he will. And you’re right. One step at a time is what will be done.”  
“I think Jedi should be training master…” Jaylissa suggests and begins to hum once upon a December.”   
Sky hums along, “Maybe we can do a statue of a mother and daughter in the gardens… so they all know I am that child?”  
Jaylissa sighs, “You have a lot of choices to make before this all begins. You will need a simple symbol and three busy bodies.”  
Sky smirks and looks at her, “Let me guess, Balthazar, Jedi and Wings?”   
Jaylissa nods thinking, “That would work… I was thinking a noble, a merchant, and a servant.”  
They spend the evening quietly going over their plans.

   
~chapter 6 ~  
~25april2018~

Sky lands at cave, enters the back room of supplies. She starts throwing things together in mortar. Quickly she starts crushing it. Looking around, she mutters, “damn. I have to go back and grab something aren’t I?” She frowns and comes back with the missing items. Setting them down on table, she begins to work again on it. She puts it together from memory adds back to sachet for later. “That should do it.” She proceeds to start on a new spell. “Maybe I can ease the pain.” As she finishes putting new spell together. She puts in a sachet and flies off to the tree. Landing under the weeping cherry tree, she walks into the circle of quartz and starts casting her circle.  
“I call upon the north, south, east and west.  
I call upon the earth, fire, air, water and spirit.  
I call upon any god, goddess, deity that helps me  
Please guide me  
Help me to get through to him.”  
She lifts arms up as a circle. Up above head and clasps her hands together as though in prayer, bringing them down to center in front of her chest. She takes a breath in to ensure she is grounded and centered. Opening her eyes, she continues,  
“Please send me guidance to help ease his pain.   
Please show me the way to help him through his pain  
Please show him I am here.”  
She takes the sachet and places it on ground by her feet. She makes a small fire spark on the sachet so it begins to burn, sitting and watching until it burns completely. Once done, she stands back up. Reversing her circle, she lifts hands up from her chest center and up and outward to her sides again.  
“I release you and thank you north, south, east and west.  
I release you and thank you earth, fire, air, water and spirit.  
I release you and thank you god, goddess, deity that helps me  
I thank you and release you to do as you see fit.”  
She stands still in the circle a while longer, tears begin to well up as she stands there waiting for anything. The wind begins to pick up as her own hurt and sorrow does as well, rain begins to fall on her. Standing still and looking out in to the great beyond of the out stretched sea before her, not really seeing it at all. She falls to her knees, waiting for anything to happen. The rain begins pouring in a drizzle around her. Wind blowing her hair in her face, she reaches in her pocket and throws her runes upon the ground. Not daring to read them. Not caring anymore. She looks up to the sky as the rain washes over her, washing the tears away from her eyes.

 

 

~Chapter 7~  
~Sky lands them at Grove away from Beltane area~

“Here we go again...” Jaylissa says as they land in the grove not far from the Beltane area.   
Sky nods, “This way,” as she scans the area for and possible threats.  
Gabriel and Ember follow her as she heads to the Grove and places her hand on an old oak. Jak follows closely with her sword ready.  
Sky points, “This one.” She ducks into the tree and disappears in front of their eyes.  
Gabriel ducks in behind her as Jaylissa and Ember follow them both.  
“This one will take us right into the castle,” as Sky walks down through the corridor hidden in the old oak.  
Jaylissa grins as they continue through the tree.  
Gabriel, “We got any idea how many enemies we're looking at?”  
Jedi, taking the rear guard, follows the tunnel to a door of wood listens before moving it slowly. She steps out and straightens her skirt after making sure her knife is still there. She makes a fireball in her hands grow bright.  
Sky nods. “Are we ready?”  
Gabriel steps out behind her to her left. Ember changes into her wolf form, standing on her other side.  
Gabriel whispers to Ember. “Don't. Wolves are nothing against dragons.”  
Jaylissa steps beside Sky with black-blue flames surrounding sword.  
Sky whispers, “but she'll be quicker.”  
Ember thinks to Gabriel, ‘and I have Sky.’  
Sky gives Ember a wickedly grin. Jedi draws her sword and stands behind Sky. Ember nudges her hand in response.  
Gabriel~ *shrugs* Okay. But you won't be able to do any damage to them like that.  
Sky walks down towards throne room motioning to the others, “this way.”  
Gabriel follows, tense and alert. Ember follows her.  
Sky lets out an evil laugh. “Oh I have an idea for her...”  
Ember, “If I need to I'll change back.”  
Sky, “Em, you drop some by the throne. He can't resist sitting on it when I come.”  
Gabriel looks worriedly at Ember but nods. Ember tilts her head at Sky. Jedi follows, alert but calm.  
Sky whispers to Ember, “You're black and blend in.”  
Ember nods understanding her plan, “ok.”  
Jak smirks taking a deep breath and lets it out slowly.  
Guard at throne room notices Sky as she appears from the shadows, “what are you doing alive?”  
“WHERE IS MY DRAGON?” She commands.  
The guard shakes head and replies simply, “where he always is at this hour.  
Gabriel steps out next to Sky, brandishing his blade threateningly.   
Jedi comments “So much for sneaking in.”  
Ember snarls as Sky blasts him so as to leave no witnesses. Jak smirks, stepping forward to sky’s side. Sky blasts the door to throne room open as they approach it. Jak follows behind her, swinging her sword lazily. King Draco is sitting on his throne smug and happy. Sky looks at him and nods to Ember. Gabriel smirks as they walk in.   
“What the...” Draco stands up as he sees the FayeQueen entering his throne room.   
Jedi steps up beside Gabe.   
Sky thinks to Ember, ‘Em now, ducks along the shadows drop and run back.’  
Ember quietly slinks near the throne, awaiting Sky's next order. Jaylissa, with a flicker of disappointment across her face, resolves into simmering anger.  
Jedi jokingly, “Surprise!”  
Gabriel resists the urge to watch Ember and risk drawing attention to her as she makes her way to behind Draco’s throne.  
Sky says in a disappointed tone, mocking him, “Oh, not who you were expecting?” she places hand over heart and pretends to be hurt.  
Ember continues to silently make her way to the throne, keeping to the shadows so her black fur made her disappear.   
Jedi whispers to Gabe, “She's got this, Gabe”  
Sky frowns to Draco. “I'm sorry.”  
Gabriel replying to Jedi, “I know. It doesn't make me any less nervous though.”  
Ember stands watching from the shadows.  
“But how…” Draco changes his tone, “what do I own the pleasure my queen?” bowing to her.  
Ember thinks to Gabriel, ‘Don't worry so much.’  
Sky annoyed now, “Oh cut the shit,” she walks closer to him and the throne. While thinking to others, ‘stay clear in case.’  
Jedi keeps her eyes focused on Draco. Jaylissa clenches her jaw.  
Gabriel thinks back, ‘Sorry, love. I just don't like you being so far from backup.’  
Jaylissa whispers, “Watch your sides...”  
Sky thinks to Ember, ‘Em let me know when you're by my side again.’  
Jedi trails along a couple of feet behind Sky. Jak remains in place watching.  
Draco does a fake gasps, “why, what do you mean?”  
Gabriel watches their backs.  
Sky continues, “I know it was you.” Her eyes narrowing and feeling herself growing red, “You USED me.”  
Ember, ‘Ok, just let me know when you want me to kick some butt.’ Then to Sky, ‘am I attacking soon?’  
Sky’s eyes locked on Draco as she thinks to Ember, ‘Soon. Is the stuff in place under his chair?’  
Gabriel snickers quietly. “He done did it now.”  
Jaylissa, “Shit is about to hit the fan...”  
Jedi drops back another foot.  
Ember thinks to the others ‘Yep’  
Jedi thinks to the others, ‘This is going to be interesting.’ as she watches sky and the enemies hidden in the niches in the walls.  
Draco addresses Sky with a coy smile. “My queen. I was simp-”  
“LIAR!!” as she sends a blast to his chair.  
Gabriel tenses and crouches, ready for the fight to start. Ember runs to sky's side as Sky sends her hands instantly to the sides and blasts at the guards before they can come towards her.  
Gabriel jokingly grinning, “Come on Highness. Leave some for the rest of us.”  
Jedi eyes shift side to side, sensing the hidden enemies.  
Draco tries to jump out of way, scoffing at her. “Peasant!”   
Jaylissa swings sword lazily listening to him and braces, “Three…”  
Sky feels her red building more and as she walks towards Draco.  
Jaylissa continues, “Two…” as fire comes out of Sky’s wings.   
“One,” Jak smirks.   
Sky’s eyes narrowed, “You dared call me that? YOU CALL ME FRIEND AND USED ME?” she blasts at him again.  
Jaylissa holds up free hand and blasts the knight who was running for Sky.  
Draco “Damn you vile woman!” he grabs his leg. “You don't deserve the crown!”  
Jak, “I think not.”  
Jedi turns, swinging Excalibur as soldiers pour into the room.  
Sky, “Em, hold our friend down will ya?”  
Ember snarls and snaps at a group of soldiers, biting one in the leg. Gabriel spins and jumps into the fight slashing left and right and dodging blows. Jaylissa’s sword enhances her gift, sliced through attackers armors.  
Sky stands over him, “Just what do you mean? I don't deserve the crown?”  
Jedi’s sword slices through armor and a shoulder joint like they're butter. Ember nods and does as she says. Gabriel takes down three of them in rapid succession before getting overwhelmed with numbers. Jaylissa blasts another few more with her raw power and smirks.  
Draco scoffs at her, “Beltane conceived, hidden as though killed. She who turns red will only rule in dark, turning the lands red.”  
Ember whines and darts towards Gabe, biting some of the guards.  
Jedi spins and cuts across the stomach of the attacker behind her. Jaylissa goes to help Gabe, sending fire as a whip that decapitates half his attackers.   
Sky eyes him, holding him up by throat with magical force, whispering, “That's not true.”  
Ember jumps on the back of one and topples him onto the ground before biting another one's leg.  
Sky continues to whisper, “I have kept the red at bay.”  
Gabriel ducks another blow, bleeding in multiple spots and holes burned in his clothes. “Thanks for the assist ladies.” Rolling away from one and stabs his blade through another's chest.  
“It is you who brings it out. YOU who made it so...” Sky acknowledges.   
Jaylissa creates wall from power and presses it over on some attackers, crushing them completely. Jedi dodges a blow aimed at her head and sticks the angel sword through his gut. Draco laughs while being choked. Ember changes into human form and grabs angel blade, darting left and right, stabbing and beheading guards.  
Jaylissa grins at Gabriel, “any time arch angel.” turning to block another blow.  
Draco coyly, “But, I mean- if you take my hand...”  
Sky tightens her grip on his throat.  
Draco as she chokes him, “or not.”  
Jaylissa kicks one in the stomach, hears metal scraping her armor and grins. Ember tosses some against the wall with a glance before closing eyes and creating a strong wind that blows a few more away. Gabriel sees one heading for Ember's back and jumps in front of him, hissing in pain as his arm is nearly severed, catches his blade in his other hand and stabs it through his eye.  
Sky glares at him. “Just how many times I got to tell ya?”  
Jaylissa from the side, “I think Draco’s got a death wish.”  
Ember spins around and beheads the guard that cut Gabe.  
Draco smirks, “Where is this creature you call your king? I don't see him. I killed him.”  
Ember, “Are you ok?!  
Sky’s eyes glow red. Jaylissa throws a dagger into the head of one trying to sneak up on Sky.  
Sky pauses, “What, did you say?”  
Gabriel nods at Ember, “I'll live. Watch out!” He pushes her out of the way of another guard.”  
Jedi cuts off the head of the man in front of her; half turns and stands the angel sword through the thigh of the man on her left  
Jaylissa turns towards Draco and Sky. “The fuck?” As she gets sliced across the face.  
Ember growls and her eyes turn black as she concentrates. Lightning strikes a few guards nearby, “Now I'm really pissed...”  
Draco gives a laughs in the choke and whispers, “my dagger with the poison.” He smiles evilly at her.  
Sky smirks back at him, “Then I know where the cure is.”  
Draco spits out, “No, you won't go in there!” he struggles in her grasp.  
Gabriel grins. “Go Em!”  
Jaylissa stabs her attacker.  
Jedi surprised, “Oh fuck no he did not say that.”  
Gabriel spins and stabs a few more guarding Ember's back.  
Sky laughs at him. “Oh, but I shall.” She pulls him to her face and whispers near him, “You can't stop me.”  
Ember stabs a guard in the stomach and fights back to back with Gabe. Jak moves closer to Sky guarding her back as Draco struggles more. Sky shoves now into him and he turns into dragon form. Jedi slashes and stabs her way to the others. There is nothing but silence from Draco.  
Gabriel grins back at Ember, still slashing and stabbing. “Don't I take you on the best dates love?” he asks her.  
Jaylissa throws another dagger and hits one in the eye socket.  
Ember gives a giggle as she beheads one in front of her. “Definitely, love them all.”  
Sky stands over him a moment, tilting her head.  
Jaylissa looks up and yells, “Archer!”  
Sky thinks aloud, “We should have your head mounted.”  
Jak throws up a shield around them.  
Sky lifts her skirt, turns yelling as well, “Everyone, down!”  
Jedi runs a guard through that was coming up the side, “missed one angel.”  
Ember hacks at a few more before tossing them up to the ceiling with a glance. Sky sends a blast up to ceiling for attention.  
Ember thinks to Sky, ‘hehe good timing.’  
Gabriel, “Brace Em,” he leans back against her and kicks out with both legs knocking two attackers backwards. Jaylissa gets down and shields around her family. Jedi throws herself to the ground and covers her head. Gabriel drops to the ground. Ember does as he says then drops to the ground.  
Sky yells while holding Draco dead head up, “HERE IS WHAT REMAINS OF YOU KING TRAITOR!”  
Jedi’s glowing gold shield combines with Jackie's.  
“YOU ARE MY DRAGONS!” Sky continues, still holding up Draco’s head. The rest of the dragons all stop and bows. Under her breath, “that's better.”  
Jaylissa lifts shields to move the debris off of them safely.  
Sky commands, “SEND WORD, THE QUEEN LIVES.”  
Jaylissa pipes in. “LONG LIVE THE QUEEN.”  
Sky continues, “AND ANYONE WHO SO MUCH AS DARES TO HARM HER OR HER KING OR HER PEOPLE WILL SUFFER THE SAME FATE.”  
Gabriel raises his good arm in the air “LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!”  
Jedi pushes her shield up, helping Jackie, while moving debris away from them.  
Ember touches Gabe's arm and heals him, “don't argue.”  
Jedi raises Excalibur “LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!”  
Jaylissa grins at Jedi and releases shields. Ember turns into wolf form and howls.  
Gabriel grins at her, “Not planning on it love.”  
Ember thinks to Gabe ‘thank you’  
Sky looks at Draco’s head in her hand. “Do you guys think Balthazar will be so mad I have this head mounted for him?”  
Jedi grins back at Jackie as her shield fades. Ember shakes her head and huffs. Jak and Sky giggle.   
Jedi laughs “He'll love it.”  
Ember turns back to human form, “That’s a good idea Sky.”  
Gabriel to Ember, “No...Thank you. That hurt like crazy.”  
Sky hands Draco’s head to a guard near her, “mount this.”  
Gabriel smirks, “Oh he'll hate it. Please do it?”  
Ember kisses Gabriel’s cheek, “anything for you, dear.”  
Sky grins at Gabriel’s comment, “dynamite strikes again.”  
Jaylissa lets a smirk cross her lips, “Hallelujah Khaleesi.”  
Ember lets out a giggle.  
Gabriel excitedly, “Oh, oh, oh and put a little plaque on it that says: To Balthazar: I slayed a dragon for you” as he laughs.  
Jedi laughs at this.  
The remaining dragons chant out to Sky, “All hail Sky, queen of Faye and dragon, protector of her people.”  
Jaylissa smiles listening to them chant.   
Gabriel looks around, “Okay anyone who needs heals gather around.”  
Jedi asks, “Can we go home now?”  
Jaylissa suggests, “Sky you must set a regent over them.”  
Jedi starts “I'm...”  
Sky distracted, “Yes. Rest can go. I have one more thing to do.”  
Jedi surprised, “good.”  
Jaylissa goes over to Gabe, “since it doesn't bit the healer anymore...”  
Ember nods “I'm exhausted.”  
Gabriel grins and puts a hand on Jackie's forehead to head her and looks at Jedi grinning, “Told you that sword would protect you.”   
Jaylissa closes her eyes and sighs, “thanks.”  
Jedi, “Everybody grab hands and I'll get us home.”  
Gabriel, “Em? You good or you need a quick heal? I know it's always tougher to heal yourself.”   
Jaylissa turns to Sky, “Sky? Need help?”  
Sky shrugs, “If you want.”  
Ember shakes her head, “thanks to you I'm good.”  
Sky “I just need to go grab something...”  
Gabriel nods and grab's Jedi and Ember's hands.  
Jak nods and goes to Sky, “at your service Majesty.” as she bows.  
Sky smirks at them “See you all shortly.”  
Jedi under her breath “oh he's really gonna be pissed.”  
Ember looks at Sky and Jaylissa, “See ya soon, come back safe.”  
Jedi, “Everybody who's going home grab on.”  
Gabriel turns to Sky and Jaylissa, “If you need any help shoot a prayer.” He winks at Ember, “yup.”  
Jaylissa winks at Ember and follows Sky.  
Sky waves behind them, “Always Gabe.”  
Jedi grins watching them, “Just be careful, OK?”  
Sky turns and heads down hall behind throne as Jak follows closely behind her.  
Sky calls from behind her, “We're always careful.”   
Gabriel nods to Jedi, “Ok mousey. Take us home.”  
Jedi holds out her hands to Gabriel and Ember “Gabe, Ember” Gabriel takes Jedi's hand again as Ember takes Jedi’s and Gabe's hand. Jedi starts chanting in Latin and they vanish.  
Jaylissa mutters after Sky “mostly”  
Sky, “There's a room down this way...”  
Jaylissa grins at Sky and watches their surroundings.  
Sky hitches her skirt up, to make easier to move “Now, if I can just remember which...”  
Sky stops and points, “there the oldest dragon carving in wall.” She pushes a part in and door opens. She whispers, “A secret room.”  
Jaylissa freezes, turns around and tilts head. “I don't recommend that if I was you,” she draws her sword. She thinks to Sky, ‘Grab what you need sky... Some of your subjects aren’t thrilled.’  
Sky ducks in and looks around. “It has to be here somewhere…” She rummages around various chests. She finds the one that has ornate decor on it. “Of course, we can’t possibly be vainer.” She opens to be sure. The vial of the poison used and a vial of the cure to counter, sitting within the chest.  
Jaylissa watches three pissed off guards appear. She speaks with authority to them, “The Traitor Draco has been tried, tested, and found wanting... Now Pledge Your Allegiance to the queen.”  
Draco loyal snarls. “We serve no false queen.”  
Jaylissa steps a careful step near them, “Every knee will bow...by choice or by blade.”  
She continues, “Now, bend the Knee.”  
Draco loyal spits at her feet, “Never.”  
Jaylissa levels her sword “well then...” two of them attack her while the other tries to circle around to Sky. “You know what, Jak grunts in exhaustion. “Screw this.” She closes her eyes and a blast of fire engulfs them.  
Sky takes the small chest, grabbing one more thing, a locket she gave Draco as a child. She holds it in her hands, puzzled. “Why hold on to something and hurt them?” she heads back out of the room. She discovers Jaylissa with some company. “Who are your new friends?” She stands ready.  
Jaylissa sets burgundy flames to melt them to ash and puddles of metal. She pokes the puddle with her sword. “No new friends, just soup now, your highness.”  
Sky closes secret room back up and smirks at Jaylissa’s comment. “OK then, Soup ala Jak?”  
Jaylissa bows respectful with mischief gleaming in eyes and giggles at Sky’s joke.  
Sky nods and says hurriedly, “back to throne room then.”  
Jaylissa follows whispering, “you must set a regent over this place,”  
Sky enters throne room and sees the remaining guards standing at attention. She whispers, “I know.”  
Jaylissa walks up to what remains of throne  
Sky addressing the room, “As you may know, your king Draco has been tried as a traitor.” She begins slowly.  
Jaylissa stands straight and stands to the side at the bottom of the steps watching them. The remaining dragons all stand, still listening.   
Sky continues, “I am now your Queen. Anyone who feels otherwise may leave now or suffer the same fate.” She gives pause to them to do so.  
Jaylissa watches intensely as Sky speaks. None of the remaining dragons move a muscle.   
Sky pauses, looking out over them, “You all choose to stay?”  
Jaylissa relaxes her posture slightly, but still remains in the ready.  
Of the remaining dragons, one comes and takes knee before her, “my Queen” He bows his head. “We service you now, always.”  
Sky looks at Jak and Jak smiles softly. Sky looks to Jak, “Maybe this one as regent?”  
Jaylissa nods “I sense truth...yes...”  
“Rise,” Sky says to him.  
Jaylissa smiles, “He has honor in him...he will serve you well and others will follow him.”  
The dragon in front of them rises and looks up at them both.  
Sky continues, “I shall name you regent in my leave.”  
The new regent bows again, “yes my Queen.”  
Sky nods to his reply “good.”  
Jaylissa watches crowd, grinning kindly.  
The new regent turns to face others, “LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!”  
The others join in.  
Jaylissa, “LONG LIVE THE QUEEN.” She keeps watchful eye out in case.  
Sky turns to Jak, “It’s time to go, I feel.”  
“What's next Khaleesi?” Jaylissa watches for traitors and nods.  
The new regent, “I shall organize and report back to you in a days’ time.”  
Sky nods to him and then snaps Jaylissa and her back to bunker.  
  

~Chapter 8~  
~Jak and Gabe Adventure~

{Sky's Kingdom: Lower City}  
Jaylissa changes into peasant clothes and looks around the crowd anxiously. She whispers softly, “where are you two?” she walks to familiar alley and leans against the wall. “Something is off...”  
Mayle whimpers.  
Jaylissa “Mayle?” as she walks over to where she is hidden. “Mayle?” she kneels down with open arms. “What happened?”  
Mayle cries runs to Jaylissa’s arms, “Bad...bad...bad dwagons!”  
Jaylissa soothes the child, “Shhh” she rubs her back. “Shhh...” she speaks softly, “Mayle? What... What did the bad dragons do?”  
Mayle sobs in her arms.  
Jaylissa continues to sooth her. “It will be ok...”she looks around, trying to control emotions. “Mayle... Where's Whit?”  
Mayle sobs harder at the question.  
Jaylissa holds her closer. She prays, thoughts trembling with anger, ‘Gabe... I might need some help in a bit.’  
Gabriel hearing Jak’s prayer ‘Just say the word, and I'm there.’  
Jaylissa coos softly, “I'm so sorry little one,” she pulls her back a little to look in her eyes and speaks kindly. “I need you to tell me what happened.” She prays to Gabriel, ‘Thank you.’  
Mayle begins, “We...we 'as putting up da 'ueens sign like 'ou asked...” she looks down crying, “Bad dragon grabbed Whit an' 'aid he was a twator.”  
Jaylissa shaking slightly gulps “what happened?”   
Mayle sobs, “Bad dragon killed him dead.”  
Wide eyed, Jaylissa holds her closer and speaks softly, “which...Which bad dragon?”  
“Dragon knight... Green shield...” Mayle calms as she tells her but is still crying.  
Jaylissa holds her close and stands picking her up. “It’s okay. It’s okay...” she looks towards Sky castle. “I'm going to take you somewhere safe.” She prays to again, ‘Gabriel. My sweet friend,’ she takes the underground passage into castle. She continues her prayer, ‘I need a favor’ as she continues to walk.  
‘Anything you need sweets.’ Gabriel returns.  
Jaylissa tries to control anger in voice. ‘If you could please,’ She pauses in her prayer, ‘please see if we happened to miss a dragon knight with a green shield and armor? My...My source is convinced he is the only one who where’s that color in the Traitors court.’  
Gabriel quickly returns, ‘on it.’  
Jaylissa takes the passage up into the servants’ quarters still holding the little one close in her arms.  
Lina looks over. “Lady Knight? I wasn't aware her Majesty was here?”  
“Lina...” Jaylissa begins and looks down at the child in her arms. “I need your help.”  
Lina frowns as she looks over the small child. “Does the Queen know you are asking this?”  
Meanwhile, Gabriel appears in the dragon lands and goes invisible, darting through the castle looking for green armor. He mentally sends a message to Jak, ‘Do you want him dead or captured to play with if I find him.’  
Jak prays back, ‘Honestly...I feel like I am going to puke about the whole thing...’ she smirks evilly as she prays the next thing to him, ‘trickster’s choice.’  
Gabriel grins as he sends her the next thought, ‘Then I'll pay a bit before I put him out of his misery.’  
Jak assures Lina, “I will speak with her as soon as I can...” she frowns with pleading eyes. “Please at least help me?”  
Gabriel looks down and whispers, “You good down there Dia?”  
Jaylissa continues to pray to Gabriel, ‘The ones who were helping us?’  
Gabriel replies back to her, ‘Yeah. I remember. What happened?’ Dia nods and eats chocolate, hiding in his pouch and sleeping. Gabriel continues slipping through the halls scanning the dragons.  
‘Green knight slaughtered the boy... I have the little sister and we are in sky’s castle... Hoping to get sky’s permission for her to stay as a servant...’ Jaylissa prays the information to Gabriel.  
Gabriel nods as he sends on to her, ‘I'll make it good then. And you know Sky will give permission in a heartbeat.’ He spots the dragon in green armor and smirks coldly, following until he can catch him alone.  
Sky answers Jaylissa’s thought, ‘do what needs to be done.’  
Gabriel sighs to the dragon, “the Queen mother really would have liked you.’ He grins, shaking head.  
Jaylissa smiles softly. “Thank you. To Sky, ‘Thank you Majesty’ she turns to Lina “The Queen has given permission”  
Lina rolls eyes chuckling, “I'm not surprised.”

{On the street to the hideout}  
Gabriel follows him into what seems to be his personal quarters and slams the door behind him causing the dragon to jump and spin around. He makes himself visible, blade in hand, with a cold grin. “I believe we have some unfinished business.”   
Draco’s loyal eyes him distastefully. “I swore loyalty to your false queen. What more do you want?” he scoffs back.  
Gabriel simply retorts, “I want you to pay for your sins. To attack children is the greatest sin of all.” as he twirls his blade in his hand.  
Draco’s loyal growls, “This is about the dirty little urchin? He's nothing. Can't even clean my boots properly.” He spits at Gabriel’s feet.  
Gabriel stops in his tracks and looks at the dragon searchingly. Tilting his head, “He's alive?”  
Draco’s loyal falters a bit and doesn't want to answer.  
Gabriel twirls his blade again before placing it to his throat. “Let me make it easy for you. If he's alive, you tell me where he is and I kill you quickly. Beat around the bush and I need to get the information the hard way,” as he slowly drags his blade roughly across the dragon's cheek, opening a deep cut. “And you won't like the hard way.”  
Draco’s loyal swallows and points shakily to the closet.  
Gabriel turns to look and scans with his grace to find the boy in there with only minor injuries. He looks back at the dragon. “You're very lucky he's not hurt worse than he is, “He stabs his blade through the dragon's neck killing him and vanishing the body before going to open the closet. Gabriel sends a message on to Jaylissa. ‘The boy's alive, Jaylissa. I'm getting him now.’

{Meanwhile, back at the castle}  
Mayle whimpers.  
Jaylissa soothes her, “Shhh...” she shifts Mayle onto her hip. “Mayle, this is Mistress Lina. She is going to take care of you.”  
Lina steps forward with open arms. “Come to granny Lina.”  
Mayle hides face in Jaylissa’s neck.  
Jaylissa grins softly, “hey, hey, hey. This is my friend. I need to be able to help my friends when they call.” She kisses her forehead. “Can you go with Gran for me?”  
Lina smiles and softly suggests, “how about a bath and a meal? Some soup perhaps?”  
Mayle perks up excited.  
Jaylissa turns to Lina. “If you could dress her as well?” she reaches for her coin purse.  
Lina makes her granny witch face at Jaylissa. “You best not even try to hand that to me young woman.”  
Jaylissa freezes and moves hand away slowly. Then pauses as she hears Gabriel in her head, ‘What? You're...you're sure its Whit?’  
Lina, puzzled, “My Lady?”  
Jaylissa grins. “I'm...I'm gonna need another favor...”  
Gabriel continues in Jaylissa’s thoughts. ‘The dragon seemed to know exactly who I was talking about when I mentioned a child so I'm guessing he's the only one. I'll have to get him cleaned up before I can be sure though.’  
Jaylissa, ‘Oh...Thank...Ok...We are in Sky’s Castle when you’re ready.’

{Back at the hideout}  
Gabriel looks sadly at the boy who was curled in a ball trembling. “Hey now, it’s okay kiddo.” He kneels in front of the door, softly saying to the lad. “I'm a friend of the queen. I'm here to take you home. Your sister misses you.”  
“M-Mayle? She-she's okay?” Whit looks up with a tear streaked face.  
Gabriel nods, “She's just fine and she's waiting for you. Come on buddy.” He reaches out a hand to him only to end up with an armful of crying child. He holds him gently and rubs his back, using the contact to heal him completely. He thinks back to Jaylissa, ‘Anytime Jaylissa. And it's confirmed. It's Whit. We'll be back soon.’

{Castle}  
Mayle looks at Jaylissa, confused.  
Jaylissa whispers to Mayle, “I have a present coming for you.”  
Lina, “You would like her to be raised here?”  
Jaylissa smiles and thinks to Lina, ‘and her brother.’  
Lina nods with a smile.

{Hideout}  
Gabriel pulls back and looks at the boy. “Now let's get you cleaned up shall we?” He snaps up a wet cloth, cleaning most of him with the same snap, but knowing the caring contact would help so starts gently wiping his face and hands.  
Whit quietly replies. “T-thank you.”  
Gabriel “Now what say we get back to your sister shall we?” he holds out his arms. Whit rushes into them and he picks him up and flies to where he senses Jackie.  
Jak looks up with a grin “Mayle...”  
Whit yells out, “Mayle!” he struggles in Gabriel's grip until he lets him down and rushes to his sister.  
Mayle, “Brother” she squirms out of Jaks arms and runs hugging him.  
Whit cries happily.  
Jaylissa smiles at them and turning to Gabriel, “Thank you Gabriel.”  
Gabriel smiles happily and looks at Lina, “You'll be caring for them?”  
Lina curtseys, “I am in charge of the Queen’s household; I will assist the Lady Knight.”  
Gabriel gives Lina a suspicious look then grins and nods before sobering and lowering his voice. “He'll probably shy away from the dark and tight spaces for a while. That...thing...had him locked in a closet.”  
Lina glances at Jackie curiously, noticing her look.  
Jaylissa looks worried at Gabe and kneels down near the younglings. “Attend little ones...”  
Mayle runs and hugs Jaylissa. Jaylissa laughs as she hugs her tightly.   
Gabriel, “We can bring them to the bunker for now if you think that's better?”  
Jaylissa, “They will be safer here.” Changing to her auntie voice, “Whit, Mayle... You will be living here in the Castle” she looks them both in the eyes. “I need you to be very good and very helpful to Gran Lina.”   
Mayle looks at her puzzled, “You 'an't stay?”  
Jaylissa grins back, “I'll be by to check on you often.” She kisses both on the top of their heads and stands. “Mistress Lina, I believe them are ready for you.”  
Lina holds out both hands, “Come along my dears.” Both children give both Jak and Gabe a quick hug and go with her.  
Jaylissa reaches out and ruffles their hair. “Be good kiddos. And just pray to Gabriel if you ever need any help.”  
Gabriel hugs them tightly and grins as Jaylissa steps back watching them go and then wipes eyes quickly. Gabriel puts an arm around Jackie's shoulder comfortingly, “You ready to go home Jaylissa?”  
Jaylissa gives a sad nod, “yes please.”  
Gabriel flies them back to the bunker.

   
~chapter 9~  
~Beltane~

Everything in place for the Beltane rites, Sky readies herself before heading down to the fire and ritual area. The maiden to take her place with the stag king hides in the shaded tree area behind her throne. She nods as she watches Wings on her horse scan the outer perimeter of the area for any possible threats. She turns to Balthazar to tell her a story so she does not draw attention to Wings and her small “battles”. After some minutes of a story about how pigeons got their names and came to be, which she was certain coming from him was made up, she saw the signal it was time to begin. She nods to Balthazar and steps forward.

As we gather this year for our Day of Beltane, we remember forever in our hearts the guidance and love of our beloved Queen who passed, my mother. So, tonight, in her place, I take over the starting of the ceremony for the evening. She stands straight and tall and begins the words.

“Friends that in the circle stand,  
Heart to heart and hand to hand,  
Bringing Beltane to the land,  
Let the sleeper awake!  
Let the flames of Beltane burn,  
May the Old Ones now return,  
May we of their magick learn,  
Let the sleeper awake!  
Let the streams and fields be pure,  
Earth and sky be clean once more,  
Love and laughter long endure,  
Let the sleeper awake!  
Forests spreading, peace returning,  
Where the pagan fires are burning,  
Now the inner light discerning,  
Let the sleeper awake!  
May the Lady's touch again,  
Rest upon the barren plain,  
With the sunshine and the rain,  
Let the sleeper awake!  
Beltane magick here we sing,  
Chant the rune and dance the ring,  
Joy and blessing shall it bring.  
Let the sleeper awake!”

She pauses for a moment once she finishes. She nods to the druid, “light the fires!” Sky nods to Jedi and Jaylissa. Sky quickly takes cloak from stand in maiden and throws it over herself. She then ducks behind the area into the small spot within the trees as the stand in takes her place. She sits on the bench to wait and watch as the rest of the rites continue on. Balthazar sits next to her on the bench, wrapping his wing around her to keep her safe under his protection as they watch and wait. The Stag King makes his way up to the throne area, and takes the maiden to the house ready for them for the evening.   
The Druids follow chanting behind around the soon to be lite fire. They set the fire and make a sign to somewhere off in the woods. Sensing something isn’t right, Jedi and Jak brace for an attack.   
“Those bastards…” Sky mutters under her breath. “They can’t even let a simple sacred ritual alone, can they?”  
Jaylissa, Jedi and Wings fight those that attack around the fire, trying to get the others to safety. Balthazar defends Sky in their hiding place as three attack them. Somehow, Balthazar is sliced by a dagger that appears to be poisoned and falls to the ground after taking them out. Sky helps him up, having him lean against her as she makes her way up the hill. She sends a mental message to the others, ‘Up the hill, to the maiden’s house!’ She carries Balthazar as best and as quickly as she can. Jaylissa and Jedi follow close behind.   
They make it up the hill, but not without finding some more attackers along their way. Reaching the Maiden House, Jaylissa and Jedi remain outside to keep guard as Sky carries Balthazar inside. She brings him into the healing room. Laying him on the table, she sets the maiden in the room to fetch bandages and medical herbs.   
“Fetch me the bandages I need, hurry,” Sky says to the girl.  
The girl hesitates.  
Sky gives her a look, “I am a daughter of Avalon, and you must fetch them for me, now.”  
The head Priestess enters the room, “She will do nothing of the sort for the likes of you. You are not the rightful Queen.”  
Shocked that the head mother would speak such a way, she quickly realizes that she was part of these attacks on her. She stands up slowly, feeling the red energy growing quickly within her. She sends a thought to Jak and Jedi, ‘Get Balth out of here now, and head for the groves. It’s not safe here.’   
“Yes, my Queen,” Jaylissa answers and they run inside to grab Balthazar and head out to the groves. ‘What about you?’   
‘Not worry for me. I shall be right behind. I must handle something, first.’ Sky replies back to her.  
Jaylissa and the others make their way through the groves and in the passage back to the castle and back for home.   
Sky turns to the mother, the head priestess of the House. Her anger of the betrayal building within her, “How dare you head attacks on me. I am the Beltane child. I am the child of the Queen. I am the rightful Queen now.” She eyes her and steps around the bed she had not moments before laid Balthazar on to heal him.  
“You must die, you are a curse.” The head priestess hisses low at her, “even if I must do so myself.” She pulls out her dagger and makes to charge after Sky.  
Sky’s eyes flash red as well as her entire body. She dodges the attack and waves her hand to bring forth the flames from the fireplace, making a fireball big and bright. She throws it towards the entrance to trap the head priestess in the room with her. She turns and grabs the dagger from her and flips it around to stab her with her own dagger. Ending her life. She brings forth the flames and makes the entire house jump up in the flames, being eaten quickly in its hunger. She drops the head priestess to the floor and steps over her; she spreads out her wings and makes to fly out of the house.   
Jak stayed behind to wait for her queen. She sees the house catch flames. She runs towards the house and then pauses as she sees Sky fly out from the house. With a sigh of relief, she shakes her head and waits at the entrance of the tunnel for her. Sky lands at the entrance and nods to Jak, “You get everyone home. I must go see some druids before I return. Also, I must lower my red.”   
Jaylissa nods but not before thinking to make a protest to her. Instead, she waits at the mouth of the tunnel and sends the others on home to their bunker to help tend to Balthazar.  
Gabriel heads with the others to get them all safely home and then heads back out to help Sky.  
   
~chapter 10~  
{At the druid home}

Gabriel flies back and lands next to Sky, “Sup doll?”  
Sky smiles weakly, still glowing red, “they’re in there.” She points to the cavern carved in the mountains. “Both, behind it. I, I just need a minute.”   
Gabriel nods to her, “Let me know when you’re ready. I got your back.”  
Sky closes her eyes for a moment longer. When she opens them back up, she scans the area. “They’re up in the top. Let’s do this.”  
Gabriel grins ready to go. “Meet you there?”  
Sky nods and flies to the top window. Gabriel lands next to her and pulls his sword out, waiting for her signal.   
Sky gives him a wicked grin as he lands next to her, “Salt and burn, my sweets?”  
Gabriel lets out a dark chuckle. “Sounds like a plan.”  
Sky winks at him and nods. “No bodies. There, that will be the room they will be in.”  
Gabriel calls his grace to his hands, ready to send a blast of fire as red flames appear in the ready in Sky’s hands.  
“On three?” Gabriel starts to ask as Sky blasts open the door. “Or, not…” he chuckles and throws fire at the ones trying to flee.  
Sky enters the room glowing red and stares the druids in the room down. “Well, well, well. What have we here, three blind mice?” She eyes the three highest druids and starts to pace before them.  
Gabriel stands ready to attack at a second’s notice.  
“Tisk. Tisk. Tisk. An attempt on the Queen’s life… Hmmm…” she shakes her head as she speaks to them. “What is the policy now for that again?” she places her finger to her chin, and scrunches up her nose. “Ah, that’s right.”  
Gabriel grins. “I do believe it is execution, my dear Queen.”  
Sky nods, “… instant. Death. Yes.”  
One of the elder druids scoffs, “You are not the rightful queen!”  
Sky pauses and looks at him, “Oh, really? Try again. Beltane child, am I not?” she frowns, “you made a wicked mistake. And now you get to pay for that. Sorry.” She snaps her fingers and snaps his neck. She smiles at the two who remain. “Now, who’s next, my dearies?”  
Gabriel asks from behind, “Majesty?”  
One of the druids still there, “But, it can’t be!”  
She turns to Gabriel, “Yes sweets?”  
“Might I keep one to play with? Please?” Gabriel asks with a smirk.  
Sky lets out an evil laugh. “Why of course you can.” She eyes the remaining two. “Let’s play a game!” she begins to point to each of them in turn. “Which one will go next, and which one becomes his, “pointing to Gabriel, “new plaything?” She smiles wickedly at them.  
Gabriel grins evilly as she speaks as one of the druids spits at her.   
She raises her eyes at him, “Oh? I think I found who wants to be your toy.”  
Gabriel excitedly, “I want that one. I like them with a little spirit.” He laughs darkly. “It makes it more fun to crush it.”  
Sky smiles wickedly, “all yours.” As she eyes the remaining one as Gabriel snaps his fingers, making the druid disappear.  
Sky slowly walks up to the chair to the remaining druid. He cringes in his seat as she approaches. She leans in his ear whispering, “Any last words to save your soul?”  
The druid shakes his head no. “I don’t deserve to live for doubting you and the old ways.”  
Sky gives him a look, shrugs her shoulders, “fair enough.” She snaps her fingers, snapping his neck. Then she turns and walks out of the old temple.   
Gabriel follows her out of the temple. “Is there any other unfinished business or should we head home?”  
“I think we are good here for now.” She says calmly looking out into the night.  
Gabriel grins and holds out his hand. “May I escort you, your Majesty?”  
Sky grins and takes his hand. “Why certainly.”  
Gabriel flies them back to the bunker and sways on his feet when they land there. She helps him to a nearby sofa and lays him down, covering him with a blanket as the others come in to help. She lies back on another sofa and passes out herself.  
 

~Chapter 11~  
~the secret room~

Sky looks around from tree as she exits from passage. All is quiet. She leaves from tree and heads through forest to the other passage tree for the dragon castle. As she reaches it, she notices that the forest is eerily silent for this time of day. She looks around and closes eyes for a brief moment placing a hand on one of the trees.  
The tree spirit, ‘we are fine my Faye. All is silent but life will come again when all is right again.’  
Sky nods and whispers back to the tree, “So mode it be.” She enters the passage and heads to the court of dragons. She reaches the end of the passage and pauses to listen. Nothing. She exits slowly and looks down hall. Taking a deep breath, she walks sure of herself down the hallway for a dragon will never let fear show. She heads to the library and realizes what she needs may not be there at this point, turns in heel and heads to the magical storage room.   
From behind her is a voice, “My queen.”  
She pauses, smiles as she turns and bows slightly to the dragon guard, “good day.”   
“What brings you to the castle today?” the dragon guard questions her as he measures her for emotion.  
Sky straightens and hides all emotion, “I came for a book. I need information on something.”  
“But the library is that way” he points behind her.  
She nods and continues, “That's not the book I need.” Changing the subject, she narrows her eyes; she begins to rattle off a series of questions to him “How are the troops? How are the villagers? Is there enough food?”  
Dragon guard stumbles on his words “I…Um...”   
She watches him, waiting and whispers. “Before you dare question your queen ever again, I highly suggest you have answers to any and all possible questions. Now be gone.”  
Dragon guard quickly leaves.  
She waits to be sure no one else was coming before she continues on to the secret room. She looks around before moving tapestry and entering the room. She whispers to herself, “Now, where is it?” She sees the book under a pile of boxes. Carefully pulling the thick leather bound book, the outside cover reads ‘Family History Untold’. She sits at the old wooden desk and flips on the light to read. As she begins reading, she doesn't notice someone sneak into the room on her.  
“What are you doing in here? This room doesn't belong to you.” She hears a voice behind her again.  
Sky slowly gets up to voice sliding hand under leg to grab knife. “I am queen, it belongs to me now.”  
“It belongs to the new king.” They continued.  
Sky “And just who do you propose that is?” She turns keeping knife hidden but ready, her other hand making a small fireball behind her.  
“King Elden” he whispers.   
Sky narrows her eyes, “and just where is the twin you speak of?”   
“He is here.” He smiles and his eyes grow big.  
Sky looks at him carefully, making sure not to show any shock. In a low and controlled voice, “Leave me. Now.”  
“I serve him, not you.” He lunges at her.  
She throws the fireball and jumps to the side.  
“I will get your head for my king and be rewarded!” As he goes for her again.  
She throws another fireball and lunges knife at him. But not before he gets her leg above the previous cut. She winces in pain. “You little…” she digs her knife into him and finishes him. She waves for his body to be gone. Then she takes the book and slides it to her bag. She limps out of room carefully and runs down the hall to the passage. “I need to get out of here quickly...”she makes it to passage and disappears from sight.  
    
~chapter 12~  
~The Cove~

Sky sits on rocks alone, waves crashing around her. Her dress getting drenched, yet she doesn't even notice. She doesn't even care... slowly the high tide inches up around her and then rocks. She is oblivious to them. The waves crash all around her she doesn't notice them lapping and crashing around her, drenching her as they get higher still. MAKING the rocks she's sitting on disappear.

{In the morning, there is nothing left, except foot prints in the sand.}

Jaylissa comes along looking for the QueenFaye, and notices the footprints in the sand. It appears that there had been a struggle. She races back to the bunker to inform the others of Sky’s disappearance and possible kidnapping.  
Sky wakens to find herself in a dungeon in the dragon castle, held captive by Draco’s twin, Elden. She focuses hard on the magical chains that bind her to the wall. Slowly, she weakens them just enough to astral project herself to the others back at the bunker, if only long enough to let them know where to find her. Successful, she sees Sam Winchester, Jedi, Ember, and Jak all sitting in the main room. She slowly fades in clearer for them to see her.  
Jak and Jedi seeing her first, they stand up.  
Relief in her face, “I can’t be long. The chains… they make me weak. It drains my powers. I am held at the dragon castle…” She starts to fade slightly.  
“Sky, how do we stop him?” they start to question.  
“I’m held at the dragon castle, hurry.” Sky fades back into her body in the dungeon.  
Those back at the bunker scramble quickly to gear up for a battle to rescue her from the dragon’s castle. Sam thinks to look for a spell in the old druid spell book Sky took home from when they defeated the druids the night of Beltane. He hopes to make Jedi’s sword Excalibur with more power to ensure a victory. But instead, he reads the one to summon one of the Lady of the Lake, or a Daughter of Avalon. Sky appears again before him, only this time she is more solid, even if it is only temporary.  
Surprised Sky questions, “Sam?” She looks puzzled.  
Sam stands up quickly. “That’s not what it was supposed to do…”  
Sky gives a puzzled look again. “What were you trying to do…” she sees the old druid book and snatches it up. “This, is not a safe book. I highly recommend you don’t use this one again. The old druids were clever. And they always messed with their spells in case they fell in the wrong hands.”   
“But, I was only trying to help,” Sam starts.  
Hearing the noise, the others come into the library and see Sky again. She quickly explains that Sam used a summoning spell and she appeared for a short time. She explains where to find her vials of angel grace she recently made and that they can use it as fire balls with the right spell. She gathers up quickly the ingredients and sets to making it right then and there, before she’s pulled back where she was. She hands over the vials she makes, sneaking one into her pocket before she is pulled back to the dungeon. 

 

   
~chapter13~  
~21may2018~

Jedi slips up to the cave entrance with drawn sword, “Your majesty?”  
Jaylissa looks around carefully, nods to the back, “the workroom.”  
Jedi conjures a mage globe for light. She questions, “Doesn't she usually keep candles lit back here?”  
“They are lit by her hope. Her emotions give this place light.” Jaylissa says sadly.  
“That's not good then,” as Jedi looks around the cave.  
Jaylissa frowns, “The whole kingdom will die.”   
Jedi asks concerned, “Is it usually this much of a mess? I've only been here a couple of times.”  
“When she's pissed she throws things...Where is that book?” Jaylissa replies distractedly.  
Jedi sends a globe to the ceiling and makes it bigger. “Which one are we looking for?”  
Jaylissa searchingly, “Dragon...” she pauses thinking, “Unknown family history I believe is the title.”  
Jedi begins picking up books, checking titles before stacking them carefully muttering, “Nothing.”  
Jaylissa presses against wall opening compartment. “Ah... Who’s a clever girl?”  
Jedi looks over, “very clever. Is that it?”   
Jaylissa tucks it in her bag, “the book” she looks again and smirks. “Oh, hell yes. Oh shit.”  
“What is it, Jaylissa?” Jedi asks puzzled.  
Jaylissa pulls out the vials, “BIG BOOMS.”  
Jedi’s eyes light up, “Toys!”  
“Hell yas…” Jak carefully stores them in her bag.  
Jedi calls the mage globe closer, “Anything else?”  
Jaylissa softly, “I don't...think so?”  
Jedi frowns, “Let's get back to the bunker then. This place is a little creepy without Sky.”  
Jaylissa “I agree...” 

~Chapter 14~  
~Rescue from King Elden~  
~26may2018~

Sky sits on the dirt covered floor, chained to wall by magical bounds in the dungeons used for those to be forgotten.   
Jaylissa sneaks through the passages, searching, wearing her dark cloak.  
Elden door opens and stands over Sky, “well? Have you made a choice?”  
Sky glares back at him and huffs, “In the words of the Winchesters, 'bite me’.”  
Elden grabs her by neck and stares at her, “I grow tired of this.”  
While she is being chocked, Sky mutters, “Are you sure you want to harm me?” She spits in his face.  
Elden drops her to wipe face. Jak hears the noise and rushes closer.  
On her hands and knees, hair fallen in her face, Sky reiterates, “I will. Never. Marry. You.” She slowly stands up.  
Jaylissa stays in shadows and draws angel blade, waiting patiently.  
Elden retorts, “then you will stay here.” He turns and storms out nodding to the guard.  
Sky watches silently after him, her eyes narrowed. Jaylissa watches silently from the shadows. Sky slowly moves hair from face, breathing out a sigh of relief when he is gone. Jaylissa picks the keys from the guards pocket without being seen and ducking in an out cove.  
In a hushed tone, Sky wonders out loud, “it's been 3 days…where are they?”  
Jaylissa begins humming the beginnings of ‘I Wonder’. She stops suddenly and listens.  
Sky sighs sadly, then hears a song “Could it be?” She gets up slowly and goes near door.  
Jaylissa moves closer to the cell and hums again.  
Leaning against the wall to listen, she thinks, ‘Jaylissa?’   
Jaylissa quickly thinks back, ‘Shh I'm trying not to get killed.’  
Sky closes eyes in relief and whispers through the wall. “Oh praise we found you.”  
Jaylissa checks around and pulls the heavy key ring from her belt and begins testing them. Sky listens at the sound of keys in the door, relief washed over her face. Jak tries to be as silent as possible until she finally finds the right one and it unlocks with a loud click. She flinches as it makes a loud sound. Sky stands against the wall holding her breath.  
Jaylissa gently presses the door open, taking the keys and putting them back on her belt and stands there smirking. She nods to Sky, “Majesty.”  
With a wave of relief, Sky lets out, “thank the goddess!” she holds out her hands bound in chains. “Magical.”  
Jaylissa kneels next to her looking at them.  
Sky mutters, “I can't do any magic.”  
Jaylissa questions, “Will mine affect them?”  
Sky just shrugs.  
Jaylissa thinks out loud, “or something else? I brought a bag of tricks.” She holds up her bag.  
“I just know I can’t. In my pocket, that spell I reworked, if I drink it…” Sky begins.  
“Nope I get to try,” Jaylissa closes her eyes and focuses dark blue fire and the chains.  
Sky closes eyes, being hopeful it will work as Jaylissa focuses and the shield around the chain shatter. Jaylissa looks at Sky, “Try now.”  
Sky loosens it more and smiles as it fall to floor. Jaylissa smiles and passes Sky her dagger and other weapons, as well as her cloak. Sky throws on the cloak and nods to Jak.  
Jaylissa, “orders?” she pulls out sandwich and canteen of water and passes them to Sky.  
Sky, “Oh, bless you.” She takes the food. “We need to kill him and get out of here.”  
In her auntie tone, “eat first.”  
Sky obediently eats as Jaylissa plays look out. When Sky finishes, she stands up and nods to Jaylissa.  
Jaylissa nods back, “Ready?”  
Sky nods with knife in ready.  
Jaylissa, “We should call for the archangel, your highness.”  
Sky gives a nod, “back up with him is wise.”  
Jaylissa prays in a singsong voice, ‘Gabriel? Wanna play?’  
Gabriel pops up quietly in front of them, “Always.”  
Jaylissa smirks and nods to Sky.   
Sky nods and smiles at Gabriel, “good to see you again.”  
Gabriel, “and the same to you, your highness. I'm glad we're able to help you out.”  
Jaylissa turns to both of them, giggling, “On the third day...”  
Sky corrects her, “fourth but who's counting.” She smirks and points the way. “To the throne room, he will be there gloating, I’m sure.”  
Gabriel gets up from his crouch and heads that direction. Jaylissa nods for Sky to follow, draws angel daggers and follows behind Sky. Sky keeps knife in ready. Gabriel calls his blade silently to his hand creeping through the halls. Sky walks slowly and silently behind Gabe, watching with each step.  
Gabriel turns to both of them, “We blasting in when we get there or going stealth all the way?”  
Jaylissa constantly turning to watch their backs turns and looks to Sky, “Stealth would be preferred, but he may also be expecting it.”  
Sky quickly remembers, “Wait!” and she pulls vial out of pocket.  
Gabriel stops suddenly. Sky looks to Jaylissa but she mouths, ‘no.’  
Sky suggests, “what if I only did a small amount?  
Jaylissa whispers harshly, “SKY NO!” her face going deadly serious.  
Sky gives a frown.  
Gabriel confused, “What am I missing?  
Sky shows Gabe vial, smiling innocently.  
Jaylissa lets out a sigh, “She wants to go black Faye to defeat them.”  
Sky reminds her, “IF I drank it…” she nods sadly. “He might be too strong.”  
Jaylissa clenches her jaw. Sky places the vial back in pocket.  
Jaylissa, “Well just toss one at his face.” She suggests instead, grinning.  
Sky, “I changed this one, back when I got summoned at the bunker by Sam.”  
Jaylissa growls softly at the memory. “I remember very well.”  
Gabriel shakes his head. “We'll take care of him, one way or another. Do not go black Faye. It's too dangerous.”  
Sky closes her eyes and breaths, “fine.”  
Jaylissa, “Listen to the angel Sky. So how do we sneak, majesty?”  
Sky gives a look around and points, “there, the tapestry hanging on wall.”  
Jaylissa nods. Gabriel moves that direction, blade still at the ready, and pulls back the tapestry. Sky peeks in and see how many there are.   
Gabriel gives a nod and silently opens the door a crack to check before pulling back, “About a dozen plus dickweed.”  
Sky breathes in deep.  
Jaylissa gives a nod, “Not too bad.”  
Sky, “We need him first if we can.”  
Jak drops cloak to reveal sword and light armor. In barely above a whisper, she says “what mischief?”  
Gabriel, “I say we sneak in and you put a blade to his neck while Jak and I take care of the rest.”  
Jaylissa grins at Gabe.  
Sky smirks, “my kind of plan.”  
Gabriel nods. “You go first then and we'll flank you.”  
Jaylissa rolls shoulders and readies weapons. Sky nods and disappears behind the tapestry. Gabriel slides in silently behind her, going left and staying in the shadows for now. Sky hides behind then other tapestries along the wall. Sky slowly makes her way along to the throne. Jaylissa follows and moves to the right, staying out of sight.  
Jaylissa thinks to Sky, giving a predator’s grin. ‘Let me know if you want a distraction for your entrance.’  
Gabriel thinks to them both amusedly, ‘I thought I was in charge of distractions around here?’   
Sky stifles a giggle, ‘stop making me laugh.’ She gets closer to the throne.  
Jaylissa thinking, ‘Have you met me? I'm a walking distraction when I want to be.’  
Sky stands right behind the throne. Gabriel catches Jackie's eye and nods tensely, raising his blade ready to strike.  
Sky thinks to them both, ‘Ready?’  
Jaylissa bites lip watching their targets with a touch of bloodlust and readies blades. She nods yes.  
Gabriel thinks, ‘When you are, highness.’  
Sky nods and thinks, ‘now.’  
Gabriel jumps into the fray taking the head of two before they know he's there. Sky twirls around and sees him on his throne. Jak throws two daggers into the spot when the spine meets the skull of two enemies. Sky keeps him on his throne.  
Jaylissa draws her sword; “evening gents…” she smirks and readies her sword.  
Elden surprised, “What? How did you get out?”   
Gabriel twirls his blade and beckons mockingly at some of the guards.  
Sky smiles down at him. “Oh I think the better phrase is 'Bend the knee’.” She stabs at him.  
Gabriel dives over a blade and rolls behind him, raising his own to block another one.  
Jaylissa blocks a bow and turns stabbing another in the heart before dancing out of the way of a downward blow and allowing it to kill her next attacker. “Thank you for that.”  
Elden jumps out of way.  
Sky, “Oh I don't think so.” She snaps and he is tripped, grabbing him as he is down on ground.  
Jaylissa continues meeting blow for blow not seeing the some behind her.   
Gabriel shoves his blade through the back of the first and ducking under another blade before spinning to parry the next. Gabriel kicks the feet out from under one and rolls over top of him stabbing him in the chest mid-roll.  
“You wouldn't dare!” Elden says through clenched teeth.  
Jaylissa quickly pivots and rushes him just in time to get slashed across the cheek by the sneaky bastard behind her. “Evening to you to” Jaylissa pulls a slim dagger from her hair, stabs him in the eye. Jak meets her last attacker with a relaxed smile. He slashes but she blocks easily sensing his fear, using his hesitation to push him back into a corner.  
Sky pulls him so his ear is near her lips. “But I do dare. I killed your brother. And now, I do dare.” Elden struggles in her grasp. Sky whispers to him, “I killed your brother for going against me.”  
Gabriel positions himself directly between his last two and gives them a mocking smile as they both stab at him at the same time before he fades away and they stab each other and he reappears a few feet away with a grin.  
“Yield to the Queens Justice,” Jaylissa points her sword at his throat.  
Gabriel laughs. “Fell for the oldest trick in the book, morons.” He goes over and finishes them off easily looking around, “you ladies good?”  
Elden’s guard, spits at her. “NEVER”  
Jaylissa coldly runs her sword through him. She turns to Gabe and smiles with wince. “I'm good...”  
Sky holds Elden in her hands, and slices off his head.  
Gabriel holds out a hand for her, offering heals as his eyes scan the area alert for any other threats. He sends a jolt of healing around her before turning to Sky once Jaylissa takes his hand.  
Jaylissa, “And the King and his men couldn't put Humpty back together again.” She drops her hand with a smirk.  
Sky smirks, “before he can say another word.”  
Gabriel chuckles and walks over to Sky putting a hand on her shoulder, “You good?”  
Sky lets out a sigh, “No, but I'll live. Let's get out of here.” She hands her knife to Gabe.  
Gabriel nods and takes it. “Where are we going?”  
Jaylissa wipes her sword on a corpse and pulls her daggers from her first two enemies and wipes the as well.  
Sky replies tiredly, “Home, for now. I don't want to spend another minute longer here.”  
Jaylissa walks over to them.  
Gabriel puts his other hand on Jackie’s shoulder to fly them out.

**Author's Note:**

> still work in progress. round 4 of edits so far.


End file.
